


All-seeing eye 全视之眼

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 【5V+tvD，实际是V嫖D的一次性行为【本篇私设维吉尔曾经作为蒙德斯的处刑人和拷问官【仅身体Masochism！Vergil【多且堆积的糟糕性癖出没，血腥注意！【作者文笔能力有限，会造成观感有限，对于此我很抱歉
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All-seeing eye 全视之眼

_I' son un che discendo con questo vivo giù di balzo in balzo, e di mostrar lo 'nferno a lui intendo._  
我带着这个活人下到此地，一层又一层，为了把地狱给他看一看。  
（《神曲》Inferno 29.94-96 ）

  
“但丁，那个是你认识的家伙吗？”  
听到提问时，但丁正坐在吧台边的一张凳子上，一只手抓着啤酒罐，低着头昏昏沉沉地盯着视野间隙里的地板花纹。  
其实他远没有喝醉，只是不想动弹。  
近些日子很和平，没有什么需要注意的，也没有什么需要关心的。不得不承认，如果没有足够热身的任务，年轻的恶魔猎人总是会陷入到某种无所适从中，不然也不会躲进酒吧嘈杂混乱的人群里，装作是那些热闹中的一员。

直到酒吧的酒保一边擦着酒杯，一边向他抛出了问句。不回答当然也无所谓，喜欢刨根问底的人可做不长这个工作，酒保也是个聪明人。  
只是，除了但丁以外，会来这儿的白发的客人可不多。

但丁有点恍惚地抬起头，皱着眉头活动了一下已经变得僵硬的脊柱，这才聚焦起灰蓝色的眼睛，试图去捕捉刚刚那个带着寒风进门的家伙。

“不，他不认识。”  
还没等但丁开口，年长的男人就替他回答了。这让但丁莫名窜上一股火气，也许是酒精的作用，也许只是他心情不好，但是本着教养和礼貌他没有直接和男人吵起来。  
年轻人循着声音不耐烦地看过去。那个男人确实也有着一头白发，这对于一个四十岁左右的人来说不太常见，可是看上去并没有显得不合适，这才是奇怪的地方。但丁还没有在他父亲之外的长辈身上体会过这种违和缺失，也许是因为他自己还没有变老的缘故。  
那件偏些许海军蓝的深色风衣在在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显得更像是黑色。  
“多谢帮我回话，‘好心’先生，但是我得告诉你我比较生人勿近，没有暗号的话，业务免谈。”  
但丁拿起手里的啤酒又往嘴里灌了一口，不太愉快地微皱起了眉头。这种没有糖分的饮料只靠着它带气泡的口感吊着年轻人仅有的一点儿兴趣，可现在罐子里的气泡几乎快要消散干净了。  
男人本来不怎么经心的目光这才真正放在了但丁身上，他显得有些过长的额发也没有完全遮住冰冷的银灰色眼睛，他轻轻地偏过头，审视着这个年轻人。  
“我见识到了。”  
酒保倒是识趣地去到了吧台另一边，为一名女客人增添酒去了。  
被注视着的但丁感到很不自在。而就在恶魔猎人决定离开他座位的前几秒，男人把一张卡片放在了他面前的桌面上。上面花哨的字体写着一间旅店的某个房间号，以及一个时间。  
男人将目光从但丁身上移开了。后者能感受到某种无形的压力消失，可对方仍然用那副冷漠的、自带命令感的语气对他说：  
“我想要买你一个晚上。”  
这句话完完全全地把红衣的恶魔猎人惹恼了。  
“我想你可能误会了什么，我不做这种生意。”  
但丁的声线压低了，说明他正在压制自己的火气。确实会有部分有钱的俗人因为他的外表而试图通过金钱来亵渎他，或男或女。通常情况下他会用话术戏弄对方一番，但他现在并没有这样做的兴致。  
也许今天真的不是喝酒的好时候。他打算如果男人继续这个话题，就干脆一拳打在他那张好看的脸上，用轻一点的力气，只够得上鼻梁骨折的那种。  
男人没有再说什么，他只是不紧不慢地从大衣内侧的口袋里取出的两张钞票按在桌子上，推向吧台。他没有喊酒保过来，明显并不在乎他的小费会不会被粗鲁的客人私自劫走，他甚至都没有点上一杯酒。从他的言谈来看，也不像是经常出入酒吧的那类人。  
不出所料，男人很快就拉开自己的椅子站了起来。  
但丁认为他终于要识趣地离开了，他不再盯着对方，而是如释重负地继续看向自己近乎空了的啤酒罐，思索着要不要在存款范围内继续点上一些这种廉价啤酒来清洗他被毁掉的心情。  
可是，男人在擦过他身边的时候轻声说：  
“真可悲，你的一生都在失去，斯巴达之子。”  
“！！！”  
但丁的瞳孔瞬间缩小。在他从惊讶中回过神的时候，只来得及看到对方推门走出酒馆的高佻背影。  
他抓起那张纸片快速地跟了出去，可是门外只有傍晚堪堪亮起的路灯，没有那个奇怪男人，或者说是恶魔，的任何踪迹。但丁紧紧捏着那张纸片，它上面的字体在他的握力下轻易地发皱。  
终于他长长地叹了口气，松开手慢慢展开了那张已经被捏得皱巴巴的卡片。这时他察觉了另一件难以理解的事情：除却有些潦草之外，那笔迹怪异地有些像是他自己的。  
而且，那个恶魔看上去也根本不像是一个嫖客。

说实话，但丁很讨厌这种被牵制的感觉，这大抵是恶魔们的又一个陷阱。即使蒙德斯已经被封印了，想要取斯巴达之子性命的恶魔还是层出不穷。如果这是个堂堂正正的挑战，他当然会欣然赴约，但是为什么会被如此戏弄他真的搞不太明白。  
他按照约定的时间点提前五分钟去了那间旅店，背着装有叛逆的吉他箱子。店面是间很破的老旧木屋，共有三层。别的不说，因为伫立在远离当今市区的地方，周遭也只剩下破败萧条的商店街和一个废弃的罐头工厂，但丁很怀疑这里是否真的能揽到房客。前台很随意地就将被预定好的钥匙交给了他，并继续煮着他的黑咖啡，好为了守夜做准备。  
走向房间的时候，木制走廊被他的靴子踩得吱嘎作响。  
打开房门的动作果不其然地震下了一层薄薄的灰尘，里面没有人，时间还剩两分钟。但丁思索着也许那个奇怪的男人放了他鸽子，他叹了口气，大喇喇地坐在房间中央的一把椅子上，百无聊赖地盯着墙上的时钟。

在时间还差十五秒的时候，他听到了走廊上明显迫近的脚步声，而在时针和秒针刚好重合的时间点，那个男人推开了房间的门。他的衣服依旧是那一套，但是另外拿着一根装饰用的深蓝色手杖和一个方形的皮质手提箱。  
“你很心急呀。”  
男人不意外地看了看椅子上的但丁，他走进门，很自然地把手杖与脱下的风衣都挂在了门边的衣帽架上。  
“不如我们直接一点，今天我不是很有心情来陪你演戏。”  
但丁眯起了他蓝灰色的眼睛，右手已经掏出了白象牙，正把枪口对准面前的恶魔。  
“是吗，那我劝你最好继续演下去。”  
男人全然没有在乎他，他自顾自地走进房间，将手提箱放到了靠墙的方形木桌上，并将它打开。  
“不然你刚刚结识的那个小姑娘，叫作帕蒂对吗？以及你熟知的两个女人，哼，你并没有能力保全她们。”  
男人拿出了一瓶装在玻璃中的水状液体，用一支注射器吸满了一管，暂且放在了桌面上，而将剩下的都倒进了一只银色的器皿中。他背对着但丁，后者看不清他手上的动作。  
“……”  
但丁没有办法判断恶魔的话到底只是虚张声势还是真实的威胁。这个恶魔确实很了解他。但丁捏紧了他的枪，因为愤怒而颤抖的手几乎要把枪柄捏碎，犹豫了许久，他还是从男人身上移开了枪口。  
“好吧，你要我怎么做？”  
他咬牙切齿地问道。  
“做爱，和我。但是首先我需要一个热身。”  
他转过身来，手上拿着一根鞭子，并将它的柄抛给了恶魔猎人。  
“你需要折磨我，但丁。”  
那是男人第一次叫他的名字，带着慵懒的傲慢，或者是嘲讽，就好像他什么都落后一步、什么都做不好、什么时候都打不赢——而他很久都没有再感受过这个了。

『在对俘虏施刑的时候，他被允许从那身沉重的铠甲中解放，穿著一些更轻便的礼服。因为那是更加精准的活计，铠甲会碍事。  
那时的他看上去会像是蒙德斯身边的恶魔贵族之一，但是带给敌人的胆怯只会更甚。  
这表示可以由他的剑带来的简单而仁慈的死亡已经离你远去。  
他会戴着完全遮住手指的皮质手套，以免沾上廉价的鲜血。』

男人一件一件地解下自己的衣物，直到肌肉匀称又苍白的身体完全暴露在但丁眼前。他的身姿挺拔，像一尊瘦削的雕像，上面有很多陈旧的疤痕，这对于恶魔来说不太常见。但丁自己就经历过无数多次的试验，结论是他的身体没办法留下伤疤。  
此前，但丁大概从没有对别人的身体产生过歆羡，这个恶魔很好看，不可否认，尤其是那适当紧绷着的肌肉，表明他时刻准备好了作出攻击。  
也许和他打一架会是个不错的选择。  
“希望你能记起你应该做什么。”  
男人不耐烦地催促道。

但丁把他红色的大衣脱下来挂在衣帽架上，只剩下黑色的紧身衣，与套在外面的暗红色马甲依旧包裹着他高大挺拔的身材。他握了握手里的鞭子——那是一把九尾鞭，不是什么情趣用品，它的尾部甚至挂有小型的倒刺，从颜色来看是某种银合金，用其他东西将这种神圣又柔软的金属改造得坚硬而锋利，足以撕开血肉。这东西用在人类身上是致命的，即使是恶魔，可能也逃脱不了被蚕食。

『“再生能力会让你习惯疼痛，而我不会给你那么多时间。”  
黑骑士毫无感情地说，他只是蒙德斯的一件工具。  
而用最原始的痛苦折磨最坚强的战士，是魔帝喜欢做的事。  
在他完成他的工作之前，它们都曾经认为自己能撑过去。』

“把它浸到圣水里，否则我的伤口愈合太快。以及如果你不想也被圣水腐蚀，那么动作最好利落一些。”  
男人冷冷地下着命令，一边背对着但丁靠在了房间的墙上，他将双手交叠放在头顶，操纵着一柄魔力凝结的紫色匕首从手背贯穿了自己的双手，牢牢地钉在墙面上，宛如某种牺牲。  
“你一定是疯了……或是脑子本来就有什么毛病。”  
但丁难以置信地听他做出这些匪夷所思的要求，却因为被威胁的原因只能照做。银色器皿里半满的液体确确实实是圣水，他隔着自己的手套都能感受到某种力量排斥皮肤的刺痛。鞭子的绳结在浸水之后变得柔软了一些，而底端的倒刺却越发光亮。

随着一声响亮的破空声，男人一部分白色的肋骨从鞭子撕开的血肉之间裸露了出来。大量的血液像是猩红的溪流爬过他苍白而强健的躯干，一部分隐秘地沿着脊椎流进股缝，再从大腿内侧流下，最终都汇进了他脚边的血泊中。他没有展露出恶魔的形态，而是披着那身人皮受刑，这让但丁感到一丝不适。  
“使点劲，我的痛阈比较高。”  
男人有些厌烦地提醒着。他今天已经给出太多多余的提示了。  
“……”  
第二下，近乎对称地在他的后背交叠出了X形状的鞭痕，更多的鲜血，从他后背中央露出的那些白色，但丁暗自希望那并不是脊柱。  
第三下，他的侧腰看上去像是被暗影锋利的爪子贯穿过一样，没有伤口的腿部却几乎被鲜血覆盖。  
而第四下许久都没有落下。垂在恶魔猎人身旁的鞭子上沾染的血正滴滴答答地落在地板上。但丁喘着气，仿佛刚刚的行为消耗了他大量的体力。他感觉到怪异，他觉得自己不该再继续下去了，即使这个恶魔刚刚威胁过他朋友的性命。这并不是在战场上，这种平静又狠毒的伤害令他感到有什么不对。  
“怎么？你已经累了吗？”  
即使男人背对着他，那傲慢无比而中气十足的语气还是让但丁怀疑这个男人是否没有痛觉。就好像那些深可见骨的口子并不是开在他身上，如果不是他在受击瞬间表现出的隐忍和紧绷，但丁都要怀疑这个恶魔其实只是附身了一具倒霉的尸体。  
更不正常的是，这个恶魔的阴茎半勃了。  
“留下太多血迹会被店家投诉，我实在是不想惹上更多麻烦了。”  
从鞭子的豁口正渗出无比新鲜的血腥味，它像酒精一样弥散在空气里，慢慢地深入但丁的皮肤和肺部，让他有种喝醉的错觉。他包裹在贴身衣料下的皮肤开始渗出薄薄的汗水。  
“那听上去像是个有用的借口。”  
恶魔暂且置信了他的理由。他撤掉了钉住自己的刀刃，稍稍活动了一下僵硬酸痛的手臂。他手心的血洞没有被圣水腐蚀，很快就消失了，甚至残留的血迹也缓慢地被皮肤吸收了进去，昭示着他非人的本质。  
他赤裸着大步走向房间中央，拉过了那把木质椅子，裸露的脚底在地板上踩过一路血脚印。  
“润滑剂，在箱子里，黑色盖子。”  
恶魔向恶魔猎人简短地命令着，后者顺从地将那管唯一无害的透明油膏抛给了他，不太想知道箱子里的其他工具，尤其是那些锋利的金属器件，到底是用在什么地方的。

男人坐在那把椅子上，坦然地分开自己修长的双腿，将无色透明的油状液体随意地倒在自己的手掌与阴茎上，然后如若无人一般将沾有润滑剂的手指探进了性器下的穴口。  
与妓女为了引诱而故作媚态、做出淫猥的邀请不同，这个冷峻的恶魔仿佛是在保养一件武器一样地扩张着他自己的身体，目光根本没有看向但丁。他认真地注视着自己手部的动作，并调节着手指戳刺的角度以刺激自己的前列腺，本来半勃的阴茎因为他自慰的动作而完全充血勃起，贴着他腹肌分明的小腹。也许只有男人变得急促一些的呼吸证明着这确实与性、以及快感相关联。  
他的手指动作十分精准有力。虽然他只随身带了一根手杖，但丁可以判断出他平时大概是持刀的，也许是位魔剑士。而他的武器也会是值得羡慕的那一把，才能够与那双手常年接触。  
“如果你再不脱光你的衣服，我会把这种行为视为挑衅。”  
男人低声威胁着，一边却头也不抬地做着手里的扩张工作，垂下的目光里没有一丝一毫的羞耻。  
但丁这才猛然注意到他被魅惑似的盯着对方的私密位置看了很久。并且仅仅靠着这点视觉刺激，他就已经完全勃起了。这是魅魔都从来没有成功过的事。  
对方背后的鞭伤还一直在流血，也许已经染红了椅子。  
但丁开始感到口渴，却只能默默吞咽自己将要干涸的唾液。

“也许我们确实应该继续下去。”  
恶魔猎人喃喃地说。他终于开始解开他那些让他觉得燥热的贴身衣物。  
男人一句冷淡的哼声可能已经是对他的服从最好的嘉奖了。

但丁解下马甲，脱下了他沾满汗水的紧身衣物，把它们都随意地扔在了一旁的沙发上。  
这时，他看到那个恶魔终于从椅子上站了起来，亲自拿起了他之前放在桌上的注射器——从那东西出现，但丁就在暗暗提防对方将它扎在自己身上。  
可相反的，那个男人将它对准他自己苍白的手臂，扎进了血管，毫不犹豫地将那些液体推进了自己的身体。

『一定剂量的圣水，可以让恶魔不会死，也没办法好好活着。  
“别拖沓太久，尼罗安杰洛，我需要它们快点开口。”』

男人手臂上隆起的静脉十分性感，而想象到被灼烧的疼痛，又让但丁的神经瑟缩了起来。  
对方完美的表情终于出现了裂痕，疼痛以及力量被抽走的感觉让他的气息不规律了起来。但丁注意到他在间歇性地屏住呼吸，他猜想那是为了克制住压抑在喉咙里的呻吟。  
那种东西对人类而言只是普通的水，而对于恶魔，即使是滴到皮肤上都会导致迅速的溃烂起泡，就算是半魔也没法想象注入血管里的感觉。

“需要做到这种程度吗？它能要了你的命，这已经超过游戏的范畴了。”  
但丁不知什么时候握住了男人拿着针筒的手臂，或许是男人因为过于剧烈的痛苦而分了神。针筒里的液体还剩下一半。  
男人似乎很惊讶自己会被冒犯，有那么一瞬间，狠厉的魔力从他的周身升腾起来，那惊人的热度足以在几秒之内轻松荡平整个旅店。  
但丁被逼出了一层冷汗，他开始飞快思索如何减轻接下来会发生的损害——他应该将那个守夜的店员先救出去。  
幸好，眼前的恶魔很快将魔力压制了下去，他看上去并不想就这么失控。  
“不要，质疑，我的判断。”  
他一字一顿地威胁着。  
于是，但丁松开了手，而他的心跳此刻跳得飞快。这个男人确实是个很强的恶魔，或许比他都要强得多。有时人类会把对威胁的恐慌错误地理解为心动，但丁觉得自己正在经历这个。  
随着剩下的圣水也被推进血液，男人却反而放松了下来。针筒从他松开的手指间随意地滑落到了地板上，发出轻微的声响。他试图深呼吸，也许因为站立不稳，而向前倒在了但丁坚实的胸膛上。

但丁开始记不清自己最初为什么要选择赴约，也许他不该来的。他好像是想要挽回某种不可能挽回的错误，又好像在把那个错误贯彻到底。

但丁将恶魔抱到了床上，急躁地解开自己的裤子，好让难受地闷在布料中许久的阴茎解放出来。他用手抬起对方那双修长而有力的腿，将自己充血挺立的性器插进了早就为他准备好了的穴口。那感觉意外的好，男人的内里灼热而柔软，扩张充分的滑腻肉穴很快就适应了他的性器，紧紧地包裹着，并在一次次被疼痛激起的轻微痉挛里收紧，这让但丁几乎呻吟起来，也许他也确实这样做了。他顺从本能地抽送着，把自己一次次深深埋进对方温暖的身体里。多亏了这件旅店偏僻无人，房间里很安静，只有两个恶魔的喘息，以及囊袋拍打穴口，和润滑剂带来的轻微水声。  
习惯独处的恶魔猎人还不是很熟悉性交的技巧，比如照顾另一方的敏感点。他很笨拙，可能是由于实践经验的缺乏，即使是年长的他学会这些都用了不少时间。而现在的他大概连自己的敏感带都搞不明白，只会胡乱地进行索取，粗略无比的欢愉就够他得到满足了。但丁在性的方面是个意外浅口的容器，不是吗？  
恶魔这样地想着。  
当然，此时他自己也不是很专心在性交上，没有人能在血管里流淌着毒药的时候还完全投入。他有些恍惚，这种程度的疼痛带来的感受完全不可被忽视，而且这非常耗费体力，虽然他的阴茎还是有好好地在硬着，不全是因为性本身。

即使是缺乏技巧，在大开大合抽送的时候，他性器凸起的头部也总会重重地擦过承受者的敏感点。隐秘的快感逐渐积累着，恶魔很配合地用他的腿扣上了但丁的腰，默许他更深地进入自己。但丁从上方俯视着男人银灰色的眼睛，那双眼睛里的迷离软化了少许的锋芒。他血管里的东西还在持续地伤害着他，从那苍白的脸色以及持续出血的鞭痕的在床单上洇开的血迹可以看得出来，他刻薄的嘴唇微微张开，加快加深地喘息着，间或泄露几句沙哑的呻吟。  
或许是动情的缘故，但丁开始主动抚慰身下恶魔的阴茎，那与人类没什么不同，他捋动了几下，转而按照自己的喜好开始揉搓囊袋。然而，他的手指在接近根部的地方碰到了什么东西。  
那里有一个近乎透明的拘束环，上面甚至有着细微的魔力反应——那是一个时停魔具，一个可以完全阻断射精的阴茎环。所以其实无论如何抚慰，男人都不可能得到高潮。

『对于魅魔和吸血种的魔物，折磨通常非常简单，甚至不必由他来执行。  
只要对他们的性欲或食欲进行控制，渐渐把发泄的出口拧紧，他们就会溺毙在自己的欲望里。  
当然，这类种族通常不会有折磨的价值，没人会蠢到让它们保守秘密。』

这件事实让一股异样而剧烈的快感爬上了但丁的脊椎。此刻，他所有巧舌如簧的嘲弄都像午夜的魔法般失效了，他沉默着大大加快了抽插的速度，逼迫身下的恶魔终于忍不住开始呻吟，并且在刺激下努力地绞紧着甬道。  
当然，这种情况但丁也支撑不了多久，他很快感觉到下腹一阵阵发紧，没过多久就射了出来。他将精液全然灌注进了恶魔的身体里。  
恶魔也开始不自主地向上挺身，他银灰色的眼睛因为渴望而微微睁大。可是他的性器抽动着，却没有一滴精液能流出来。扣在他阴茎上的小玩具可靠到残酷。但丁怀疑那其实也是一件刑具，但是与这个年长男人短暂的相处经历让他不会再开口提出愚蠢的问题。  
半魔的不应期很短，但丁埋在对方体内的的阴茎很快就再次硬了起来，而他的灵魂也明显不想这难得的欢愉停止在此刻。他用手掌握住了恶魔紧实的腰部，继续用力操弄着他。恶魔的腰侧还残留着深深的口子，把但丁嵌进伤口的手指染得一片潮湿。但丁把自己指头上沾的血送进嘴里舔尝，那被圣水污染的血液带来的细微刺痛反而让他的嘴角露出了微笑。他的动脉里开始鼓动着更加灼热的东西，如同地狱火湖中的液体硫磺。  
刚刚从干高潮中缓和过来的男人，却因为过于激烈的顶弄而难以抑制地咳嗽起来，并最终不得不狼狈地用手去捂住嘴巴。但丁注意到他的喉结滚动了几下，从那紊乱的喘息里所泄露出的血腥味可以猜到他吞下了几口自己的血。  
接着，男人饮鸩止渴地开始抚慰自己涨痛的性器，他受到刺激的时间比但丁长得多，可是却没有过一次高潮。他明显有些焦躁，也许囊袋里持续积攒的精液最终会让他开始觉得疼痛。他的肛口和肠道已经被操得充血了，前列腺酸涩不已，他的身体渴求着更剧烈的刺激，却只是想要迎来最终的解放，可那注定是徒劳。他的小腹不断地发紧，徘徊于高潮附近却始终触碰不到的极端痛苦和快感都让他头皮发麻。  
年长的但丁确实也喜欢一些刺激的玩法，但是他走得太远了，他所喜欢的是真正的折磨。  
他感到疲惫，由于注射的东西，他的腑脏正在内出血，那些暖流让他有些头晕。不过他从不考虑自己的身体什么时候会到达极限，因为他没有要拷问自己的事，崩溃是一个不需要控制的时间问题，这要比撬出有效情报轻松很多。  
现在的一切都只是现任魔王的一点小小的娱乐。

又是一次被遏止的高潮，男人苦闷地咕哝着，近乎怒吼，他沙哑低沉的声音像猛兽一般性感又危险。持续积累的欲望会让他的内里更加敏感，痛苦之间的间隔也会不断缩短。  
“你想要高潮吗？”  
但丁一边顶弄着，一边询问着男人。  
“你知道我不能。”  
那沙哑的声音反而质问着他。  
“我只是想问问而已。”  
恶魔猎人舔了舔他的嘴唇，露出了一个不太无辜的笑。如果对方要求他解开束缚，他就会解开，但是男人不会这么做，否则他也不会戴上它。但丁知道这一点，所以他大概只是在戏弄对方。  
“……”  
男人闭上了眼睛，似乎放弃了耗费所剩不多的精力与他进行争执。  
在但丁第二次射出来的时候，白发的恶魔毫无征兆地狠狠咬上了他的颈部。但丁沉闷地呻吟了一声，依旧死死地卡着对方的腰，将自己的精液继续灌进对方体内，他出于本能地不愿让它们流出对方的身体。  
但丁感受到自己颈部的血液正在汩汩涌出。而恶魔正在吮吸它们，柔软的舌头刮过断面带来酥麻的触感。恶魔从牙齿楔进的伤口向上吮吸、啃咬，直至给予了恶魔猎人一个清浅的、血淋淋的吻。  
血液很甜，但丁自己的血，以及对方的血——他想要更多，早就想要了，而他的饥饿在这么多年来从没有被满足过——他不想再忍耐了。  
但丁灰蓝色的眼睛开始变得猩红，魔力包裹了他的身体，红黑色的鳞片开始覆盖他的皮肤。魔力爆发的那一瞬，某个环形的拘束魔具也随着一声清脆的声响而开裂、破碎，变为了粉末。大量的精液从恶魔被禁锢许久的阴茎里流了出来，他痛苦地努力着想要蜷起身体捱过这份刺激，而但丁则粗暴地把他压回血迹斑驳的床上，学着对方的动作，用尖利的牙齿咬破了恶魔的颈部，大口吮吸着香甜的血液，全然不在乎残留的圣水灼痛了他的喉咙。  
他魔化的指爪沿着对方的胸膛向下划去，留下一道血线，最终停在了恶魔被自己精液打湿的肚脐。但丁剜了进去，缓缓地搅动着，暗红色的血液逐渐地在那凹陷处积攒了一个小洼。  
年轻的半魔想起了他在母亲的腹中，脐带链接着母亲，又由母亲连接着他的兄弟。那见证着他们曾经最为亲密的一段时光。  
本来就该是一体的，却硬生生被分为了两半。  
也许他们只是在将某种更浓烈的渴望，以劣化为性的形式进行表达。  
魔人从恶魔腹部的豁口勾住了一截滑腻的肠子，缓缓地将它提了起来，并逐渐愈演愈烈，几乎要将他的整副内脏都从腹腔扯出。  
“……”  
恶魔在短促的痛呼之后开始咬住下唇。那远不足以让他求饶，但仍然算不上不好受。

这个过程很有趣，比残忍天真的孩童所玩过的所有玩具都要有趣。  
但是不够……还是不够。

男人紧皱着眉头伸出手试图阻止但丁，却反而被握住了手臂，然后他的手臂就被但丁咬进了嘴里。  
“唔——！”  
那里很快传来被咀嚼的触感。  
红色魔人的两只手爪紧紧地抓着他的小臂，不停地啃咬着，贪婪地把血肉咽下，像一只无知无识的野兽。即使恶魔的手臂露出了骨头，他也仍然不想停下来。  
“…简直就像蛆虫追寻血肉，”  
但丁不想去思考恶魔在说什么，这家伙一直都是这么喜欢说风凉话，不是吗。  
“闭嘴…”  
含糊不清的，更像是野兽咆哮的声音。  
“恶魔永远会追寻着痛苦，但丁。”  
闭嘴，不要再说下去了，我和你不一样。  
“你难道还认为自己血管里流淌着的是草莓汁吗？”  
“——闭嘴！维吉尔！！”  
年轻的半魔猛然抬起了头，他已经变回了人类的模样，而眼泪不住地从他睁大的灰蓝色眼睛里流淌下来，像断线的珠子落入鲜红的溪流之中。

“我还在想你需要多久才会发现。”  
年长的男人把自己的头发向后拢去，露出额头，和本来被散发隐约盖住的银灰色眼睛。  
“也许你更熟悉这样。”  
他望着但丁，目光一如很久之前的那个下雨的月夜，那般凛冽清明。

『蒙德斯对他的影响已经超过了斯巴达，他发觉自己变成了一个冷血而漠视人命的家伙，精于折磨和制造痛苦。  
他的魔性在没有人性控制的时候时，创造的傀儡仍然是蒙德斯曾经引以为傲的黑骑士。他奴役着但丁的朋友们，就如同蒙德斯奴役着他。他吃下了那颗罪恶的果实，也正如蒙德斯做过的那样。  
这是像诅咒一样的事实，他不可扼止地变成了自己痛恨的敌人的同类，如同魔界之主的更替一般陷入了周而复始的轮回——他都已经坐上过那个王座了不是吗？  
也许那些毒汁早就随着痛苦的折磨和长久的奴役渗透进了他的灵魂。  
甚至他现在仍然是这样，更像一个恶魔。他学着但丁的样子做着父亲的活计，那感觉不错，但是他已经不能真正地理解它们，因为他始终视那些人类为无物。  
不过，他可以敛起那些黑暗。  
因为当他回头的时候，他的兄弟依旧站在那里，在一条截然不同的、洒着光亮的道路上。  
也许他和蒙德斯是不一样的，也许他可以有一个家。  
他只是不知道这个推断是不是正确的。』

“你不该属于这个时间，我不可能有一个比我年长的双胞胎哥哥。”  
但丁吸了吸鼻子，他用手臂拭去了自己眼角的泪痕，即使眼泪仍难以在顷刻之间被止住。就算哭泣会让他看上去幼稚且愚蠢，但那是生理反应，即使是最强的恶魔猎人也没办法违背。  
“所以你是来嘲笑我的吗？”  
“不，我只是想和你说说话。如果上了年纪，那么开口往往会变得很困难。特别是你变得某种程度上……更加令人厌烦。”  
维吉尔斟酌着语言，明显他也有着自己困扰的地方。  
年长的但丁敛起了锋芒，维吉尔有时发觉很难想出该如何挑起话题。他在很长一段时期之中失去了对时间的概念。当他从噩梦中醒过来，他的兄弟早已经不再是他记忆里的那个人了。  
而现在，他也不再是他兄弟所缅怀着的那个他了。事情扯平了，不是吗？

“那么，维吉尔，多年以来你终于搞明白了吗？为什么你，我，我们要经历所有的这些事？”  
但丁露出了一个疲惫的苦笑，仿佛那张平时惯用的快乐面具已经完全被孤独融化。  
他仿佛还能记起自己紧紧握住叛逆，用那把大剑拦腰切开维吉尔时，厚重的剑刃楔进血肉的触感，和他年轻的哥哥洒下的一大捧鲜血，混在地上的水流中，尽数流进了魔界。  
手掌细微的刺痛，金属的微凉，没办法留下的伤疤。  
再或者是狭小黑暗的空间里，被慌乱和恐惧攫获的触感，以及母亲的惨叫带来的贯穿脑海与心房的剧痛，夺去了最后的意识。  
他行走于世间，像一个永远的过客，沉浸在自己应受的、不可言说的刑罚之中。  
而现在，他试图向另一个当事人倾诉，那亦是他的受害者与他的处刑人，可中间却隔着时光。  
“启发我吧， _lo mio maestro e 'l mio autore_ ①.”  
也许他能够做的只有祈求。

“我们都很固执，弟弟，你在一次次地杀掉我，将自己钉在十字架上来扮演救世主。”  
年长的半魔轻慢地开口，他伸出手臂，将手掌拢在了自己兄弟的颈后，慢慢地将手指插进他白色的发丝之间。这也许并不是种亲昵的举动，因为他的话语如同审判，而但丁唯一能感受到的就是自己的颈椎被魔王亲手折断的威胁。他顺从地任由本能的恐惧流遍身体，享受着他不该贪恋的施舍。  
他知道自己不会被惩罚，维吉尔不会给他一个痛快，那不是该给予他的礼物。  
而维吉尔说得没有错，如果有必要，为了让人类世界免于灾祸，但丁一定会杀死他的兄弟，无论那样做会不会让他自己饱受折磨。他任由自己变成了魔界的血肉枷锁。也许在他的意识里，他自己并不是需要被保全的范围内的东西。  
他们都习惯把自己当作工具、武器或是承载执念的容器，在这一点上来说，他们很相似。  
“你的自毁倾向不会比我轻到哪里去，但丁，把你的心献给人类当祭品也不可能换回过去。”  
但丁的嘴唇颤动着，他似乎想要说什么，却最终什么都没有说出口。他抿起了嘴，垂下眼睛思索了很久。  
“你说得对。我可能只是……没有一个理由来停下。”  
他灰蓝色的眼眸疲惫而干净。  
“我不想承认，但我始终在想念你，维吉尔。也许两半残缺的灵魂本来就不该分开，所以，如果你给我一个理由，我就会停下。”  
维吉尔从但丁凝视着他的眼睛里，看到了年长的但丁也存在于灵魂深处的灼灼之物，那就是他所寻找的密语的译文，他年轻的弟弟被戏谑的浮色所层层遮蔽的心底镌刻着的答案。

“我明白了。”  
维吉尔向但丁轻轻点了头。  
“ _Tu sarai sazio_ ②.”  
他的声音近乎温柔，这使但丁陷入了一霎的恍惚。而下一秒，恶魔猎人就陷入了黑暗。  
手掌的力道在颈柱上造成了裂痕，但维吉尔的攻击速度很快，所以那并不会痛。他将弟弟安置在床上，动作少有的轻缓，即使这对于半魔来说没有丝毫意义。  
但丁的恢复速度可不会留给他洗澡的时间，所以维吉尔魔人化了一瞬，让蓝色的火焰将身体上残留的所有痕迹燃尽，片刻之后，他所有的伤口都已经恢复如初。  
魔王穿戴整齐，拿起了悬挂在门边的深蓝色手杖，那根晶体一般的手杖忠诚地脱去幻影，变回了男人以死神为名的佩刀。  
维吉尔利落地划开眼前的空间，最后回头瞥了一眼他年轻的血亲，然后踏进了时空裂缝。  
希望明天不会有太多工作。  
他默默地想。

———————————END———————————

①“我的恩师和我的作者”（《神曲》Inferno 1.85 但丁对维吉尔的称述。）  
②“你将会得到满足”（《神曲》Inferno 8.56 但丁要求他的一个政敌受到惩罚时，维吉尔对但丁所说。）  
另外：  
那张卡片当然是年长但丁自己写的，维吉尔又不认识什么旅店，他只是拿着信息去解决一下夜晚闹鬼的事，顺便利用一下这个老旧却还令人惊讶地没有倒闭的旅店。  
也很适合用于解决老旧的问题。

再另外：  
维吉尔走之前其实给但丁留下了足够的嫖资，但是我忘记提到这件事了。


End file.
